


Mindy's Little Crusades

by Calliope_Soars



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Operation: Tonic Water, my poor attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Soars/pseuds/Calliope_Soars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the tiny victories that count when you are dating Danny Castellano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindy's Little Crusades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelenVanPattersonPatton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenVanPattersonPatton/gifts), [tinyfierceandsassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfierceandsassy/gifts).



> **Music** : _Love On Top_ – Beyoncé  
>  _Victory_ – Janelle Monae
> 
> Thanks to my darling cheerleaders **[tinyfierceandsassy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfierceandsassy/profile)** and **[HelenVanPattersonPatton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenVanPattersonPatton/profile)** for beta'ing and convincing me this somehow still qualified as fluff. Enjoy!

It’s the tiny victories that count when you are dating Danny Castellano.

  
He’s like a beautiful statue in a lot of ways. Strong yet intricate; delicate and full of endless details you have yet to discover – let alone comprehend. He is smooth cool marble that only warms when you hold him tight to your frame for as long as you can bear it. A remarkably subtle cross between Rodin’s The Thinker and Michelangelo’s David. Danny wasn’t one to warm easily, but somehow she’d managed to seep some of her sunshine into her unbending Italian sculpture.

   
Due to his rigid nature, it’s those _'_ _pump your fist in the air cause he just admitted that you’re right_ ' kind of moments that just make her blood buzz happily in her veins. It’s petty, sure. Some might even call it childish or whatever, but goddamn it if it wasn’t fun as well.

   
This is one of those moments.

   
Mindy can taste it in the air; the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and she feels the first little flutter of that headiness that only winning can offer you.

   
For as long as she had known him, Danny had pretended he wasn’t ticklish. Some weird Staten Island Italian macho side of him had deemed the entire idea of ticklishness unmanly; therefore it was not something that Danny Castellano suffered from. End of story.

   
This was such obvious bullshit that Mindy didn’t even deign it with a response or even an eye roll. Actions spoke louder than words anyway.

   
It’s not like Mindy hadn’t tried to prove him a sneaky lying liar. Alright, perhaps her timing hadn’t always been impeccable but that was besides the point. What mattered was that she had done her best to catch him off guard over the years.

   
In the beginning, it was usually as he was in the middle of talking to a patient in the lobby, when she’d slide up behind him (all stealth like) and strategically dig soft little fingers into his muscular frame. He’d say her name in that stern clipped grandfatherly way and she’d slink off back into her office – glad for her dark complexion so no one could actually tell that she was blushing.

   
Mindy wasn’t one to back off of a challenge though. So okay, she wouldn’t accost him in front of patients anymore – fine, guess that sort of made sense. However Mindy was very resourceful and found that the doctor’s lounge at the hospital was the perfect place for a new ambush. He would be relaxed, exhausted and unaware of the danger he was truly in. Mindy may have had to stifle an excited giggle or two from escaping from her lips as she tiptoed towards his sleeping form. 

  
Except of course Danny would be the lightest sleeper in the history of the world. He wouldn’t bother opening his eyes, but simply clench his jaw tight and press his lips together into a firm line. He wouldn’t even grant her a little smile as she led her fingers trail deftly along his sides. So fine…Danny wasn’t ready to crack just yet on the whole tickling thing, therefore Mindy set up smaller hurdles for her to conquer in its stead.

When they had suddenly turned romantic, aided by some turbulence and tonic water, she still hadn’t forgotten about that particular (and very slow) crusade. Danny Castellano was a hard nut to crack but Mindy Lahiri had broken tougher men than him. The moment he had cupped her face and captured her lips with his own, she knew there was a lot he had kept hidden from her. She meant to unlock all his secrets, regardless of how willing he was to share. Mindy was a woman on a mission.

   
It started off slow; after all at this point she was playing the long game with this man. After a particularly heavy make-out session she got him to admit there had never been any smudge on her glasses that time in the doctor’s lounge. Danny had meant to kiss her, he had tentatively licked his lips in preparation and was poised to until she had closed that door with the mere mention of Casey.

   
A few weeks later, as she arched her frame against him one too many times in his office, he mumbled that he had been jealous when she dated Stevie. Danny used his move on her several times to illustrate that he was the original ass cupper of Staten Island and that particular part of her anatomy was now all his. She’d press her lips softly against the corner of his mouth before sliding over to nibble at his bottom lip; her silent approval of his possessive streak.

   
Mindy would reward him for his honesty – but not too much since he was still an oyster full of unseen pearls. She was taking things slow and it was chipping away at his usual pristine marble. Danny Castellano was losing his cool, getting hot under the collar and she knew then that it was the right time to strike. A quick trip to a high-end boutique and Mindy had purchased the perfect armour for her ultimate crusade.

   
She watches him with a glint in her eyes while dispensing take-out into nice ceramic bowls she had never bothered using before. She wouldn’t pretend she had cooked since no one would believe that anyway, but everything had to look perfect tonight. Danny had had a long exhausting day at the hospital, which had in turn made him extra pliable. This was clearly illustrated when he hadn’t even bothered interjecting his preference for dinner, but simply grabbed a beer and spread himself out along the length of Mindy’s couch.

   
Mindy is sure he hadn’t even noticed the extra efforts she had put into her appearance tonight. Everything was clicking into place, the sensation of her victory so close in sight that it was sending exhilarating shocks down her spine.

   
She turns her back to him and expertly glides a fresh coat of MAC Red along the curves of her lips. “Dan,” she smiles despite herself, and injects a joyful lightness into her voice. “Dinner is served, babe.” He grunts his reply, which she believes might have been a thank you. It causes Mindy to purse her lips, mutely wishing he would pay a bit more attention to all that she is serving up here. 

  
No matter, it would all happen in due time…so instead she busies herself by cupping her breasts to lift them higher into her tight black lacy (and very backless) bodycon dress. 

  
She runs a red lacquered nail along her cleavage to tuck everything in place one last time when she hears a low groan roll in from behind her. Her lips automatically tick up at the sound of what she likes to describe as Danny’s sexy growls, since it appears her statue has finally noticed what little fabric was trying its best to cover her abundant curves.

   
“You alright there, Castellano?”

   
“Jesus Christ, Min…” His voice is barely a whisper, but there is an alertness to him that is new and exciting.

   
She grins fully at this, tries to make a face that is supposed to project _‘oh this old thing’_ but she fails horribly and settles for a look of content smugness.

   
“Come on – food is getting cold.”

   
She tries to sound bored, runs her fidgety hands along her hips, which – as luck would have it – hitches the hem of her dress a bit higher up her thighs. Mindy turns her back to him to get the wine out of the fridge. She really can’t help it that this move simultaneously shows off the backless feature of her dress. It truly takes everything in her not to laugh out loud when he lets out a slow audible moan. Man she’s a genius. Here she was trying to get to Danny for ages and pry open his treasure filled oyster by force, when all it seems to take is her pouring herself into a tight lacy number.

   
Mindy moves to pick up the bowls of food and place them on the dining room table, but the look on Danny’s face stops her in her tracks.

   
“C’mere!” he commands.

  
She doesn’t move though, she has a plan that needs to be seen through. “You’re not hungry yet?” Mindy says in a sweet lilt. Danny takes three long strides until his frame is mere inches away from hers, which causes her to let out her own shaky breath. His large warm hands settle on her ribcage, his fingers unbearably close to where she wants them. His thumbs then lightly graze the underside of her breasts as if he’s read her mind. Her smile is wide and content before she deletes what little space remains between their bodies.

   
“What’s all this?” Danny murmurs against her skin before kissing a trail along her jawline.

   
“I thought I’d speed us up a bit.”

   
She wants to laugh at how fast he jerks his head back to meet her eyes, to see if she’s joking. Mindy can actually see him murmur a little prayer that this is for real, so she presses her lips solidly against his in answer. Danny’s face is open and hopeful when she breaks their kiss, his lips red with her lipstick, and her heart clenches hard with love for this man.

   
“Are…are you sure?” Danny swallows hard, tries to finish his thought as Mindy’s little hands eagerly explore along his body, “cause I thought you wanted us to take it slow?” Mindy kisses him harder then, licking along the seam of his lips until he takes the hint and leaves her breathless. She slides her fingertips into his thick hair, idly massaging his scalp in order to ease the tension of his day out of him - and maybe to sweep away any nervous jitters dashing through her own frame.

   
His hands are everywhere and dinner is promptly forgotten when he carries her into her bedroom. Mindy has him undressed quite quickly, a smug victorious smile playing at her lips. Danny is too dazed by her kisses to notice that she is straddling him while still fully clothed, an impish twinkle in her eyes. She sets off to work now, distracting him with the grind of her hips and the strokes of her tongue. Mindy still has her mission in sight, yet she can’t help but feel overwhelmed at the view of her Italian statue laid naked, languid and at her complete disposal.

  
Danny repeats her name in frantic reverence, so clearly torn between not wanting to rush her and his desperate need for more of her. “S’not fair,” he mumbles against her mouth, and his fingers bunch up the fabric of her dress to illustrate his point. Mindy can’t help but giggle at this; his pout so damn adorable that she crosses her arms along her frame to shimmy the tight dress up and off her body.

   
“Better?” Mindy grins at her man then, watches how his eyes glaze over with pure lust and right on cue a fierce heat pools low in her belly. She lets him flip her over, lets him have his reward – lets him give her hers. Danny’s strong hands smooth along her inner thighs after he has divested her of the last barrier between them, his mouth curved up in a smile when she whimpers at his touch.

   
Mindy strokes her thumbs along his temples and gives him a low lazy smile, “I love you Danny.” His dark eyes dart up to hers, his hands freeze in their exploration and she might just cry at the heat in his gaze. He mutters his own declaration countless times in his kiss and eases into her at the same time. There is a slowness to their love, as if it were a spell that neither wants to disturb. Mindy arches her back then, clenches around him most intimately and the spell turns frantic, fast and utterly delicious.

  
Breathless and sated, she curves her body against his. Danny raises his arm and pulls her in closer, leaving a lazy kiss on top of her head. Mindy lets out a happy sigh, smoothes her hand along his chest hair and hooks one foot along his leg.

  
“You’re not going to sleep are you, old man? Cause I’m not done with you yet,” Mindy laughs at his fake wounded look. “S’okay babe, I’ll give you a minute. You must be reeling from all my killer moves.” Her eyes twinkle at him, lips pressed tight together to stop from grinning. His laugh is hearty and relaxed and she’s so proud she is allowed to see this side of him…so proud she can coax this out of this man. Mindy caresses his face lovingly and burrows closer into him. 

  
“Your moves huh…what about mine?” Danny does that beautiful growly thing, before pressing his mouth on hers so hot and slow it causes her toes to curl up and brush against his leg. Danny jolts a little at this but Mindy’s too dazed from his kiss to really notice. She whimpers that she needs more kisses and he happily complies. A flush of heat races along her spine and her toes do that beautiful twitchy thing again. Danny actually jumps back this time and her eyes pop open in realisation.

   
“OH MY GOD!”

   
Mindy can’t stop laughing and Danny looks absolutely horrified. She quickly reaches out and trails her fingers along the back of his knee just to be sure. Danny squirms so hard at this he actually falls out of bed this time and she has to hold her stomach cause she’s laughing so much it hurts.

  
She can’t help herself from raising both arms up in delicious victory. “I freaking knew it!”

   
“Min, what the hell?”

  
The sight of him like that, naked and dazed on the floor, makes her heart swell. Mindy grins at him then and tries to look sympathetic as she pulls him back into her arms.

   
“Oh Danny, I just love being right.” He still looks confused, so she kisses his frown away and shows him how intoxicating a victory can actually be.


End file.
